Voices from the past
by Ran ran Hishui
Summary: The voices of the past led her to do so many things, what she never thought doing. the future could correct her errors? The truth is hard and she do not accept to lie. The voice of his spirit should never have to stay there. Otherwise, she us gnaws and destroys us. When these voices remain within us, they can come out, and they emerge... Gingka, others characters, and an OC...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, neither Gingka, Ryo, Hikaru or others characters, but I own Arika.**

It's snowing; the ground is white like heaven. Snow falls endlessly, houses, benches, trees are white, covered with the white powder and cold that decorates the landscape. This is a snowy afternoon of December, but not a simple afternoon. The WBBA is also covered with snow, Ryo, from his office, observes the winter. A long and impenetrable silence reigned in the room. Hikaru watching the horizon, too. Snow, snow, snow, and no more, nothing else to see, but she was enough to make dream. Hikaru broke the silence by asking:  
I suggest you to announce him... Director.  
-I thought, Hikaru, I do not know.

A person next to Ryo speaks in turn.  
Tell him, Dad.

Ryo sighed, nodded and asked Hikaru.  
Contact them, please.  
-Well, director.

Hikaru starts typing on his computer…

Meanwhile, on a hill, albeit small, but with a great view. A hill covered of snow, also, on this hill, stand three tall pine trees covered with snow. Under one of these trees, was Gingka, Madoka, Kyoya, Yu, and all others who come to admire the arrival of the snow. Ryo, who called Madoka on her computer, probably did not chose a good moment. Madoka is surprised that someone called she on this moment.

Madoka ? Demand a familiar voice.  
-Hikaru ? Why are you calling me now ?  
- Madoka ? Ryo immediately took her place, what annoyed Hikaru.  
-Dad ? Gingka could not help coming when he hear the voice of his father.  
-Gingka, where are you?  
-Well ... I do not know, you know Madoka ?.  
-Yes ... We are on a hill, not far from Kouma. Why ?  
-Can you come to the WBBA? You are that all both, am I wrong?  
-You are mistaken. Kyoya said pointing to his head to the camera from the computer.  
Everyone came to the screen, they are a little crushed, and Yu complain that Ryo don't see him.

Eh… I deduce that you can't come.  
-In fact, what's happening for that you asking us to come ?  
-Can I send you someone?  
-I guess yes, it just depends of who come.  
-Okay, I send it. Bye.  
The screen turns off

The sun sets on the horizon. Could be distinguished from the sun, a red dot so small, but bright to blind us. The moon appears in turn, bright at the sunlight, hidden. The sky darkens, but the snow falls, and falls again. Only the moon and the stars were visible... Madoka, Gingka and the others watch the snow again, until this person. Time passes, when a person arrived.

Gingka  
This voice resonates over the hill, across the ears of each individual. She arrived. She? It is a girl voice. Gingka turns, without a sound, slightly and slowly he rises from his sitting position and moves as he was put upright, to the person who arrives. This person, his shoulder-length hair, her slim waist, is a girl ? We see his shadow, no color, neither forms, but only her shadow, and the glow of her eyes, bright as to be scary.

I'm here. says Gingka.  
-So, it is you? Gingka ? Number one?  
-Nooooo, number one, it' s meeeee ! shouts Masamune.  
"She" glowered him. Masamune does not say a word, scared by the girl. Yu hides behind Tsubasa. Of same for Ryuga and Kenta. Uh ...

Who are you ? You…  
-I'm not anyone, Gingka. She said without giving him time to finish his sentence. Do you remember of me?  
-N… No. But, why you know my father? Why he sent you to me? Why ...  
-Finished the questions ! Shouts she, angry.  
Gingka backed away, scared by her scream.

It is not for nothing that I came, or rather, back... You remember my departure, bro ?  
Gingka, fell on his hindquarters. his brother ?

Ariki ?  
No noise.

Ariki, it's you ?  
No noise again…

It's A-R-I-K-A ! But when you remembered you my name ?!  
-N… Now I remember, one letter of difference...  
-I bet tomorrow you will have forgotten!  
-Uh ... Do you remember my name?  
-It's Gingka and not Gingki. Yes I know

Everyone burst of laught. Except Arika angry and Gingka who try desperately to explain his memory hole.

This girl, Arika, the sister of Gingka. Why did she come if suddently ?

Arika have only a year older than Gingka, though it is the same size as him. And she looks like Gingka a lot. With the exception of dressing on the nose of Gingka. Arika had dressings too, but on the arms. Since her 5 years, Arika heard voices in her head when she slept. These voices ordered him to do things, she resisted this voice, disobedient . At his age, Arika was very friendly with Hyoma and adored his brother. The day was like paradise, but the night was like inferno. She resisted painfully at these voices. This lasted until his 7 years, one of those voices gave him an order like other nights, but the voice told him to flee. The spirit of Arika, reached, obeys at that voice, and fled. It was only the next morning that Ryo realized his disappearance. He researching for many hours, days, months, years, but never found Arika. She followed the orders of those voices who ordered her again, same day. Voices, where should we say, demons, took entire possession of Arika, which accumulated in it the demons of darkness and powers of their souls. Which led Arika become nasty, sadistic, destructive. It destroys houses, buildings, cities. Without realizing it, Arika destroyed everything and killed everyone in its path. Ryo knew that someone or something destroyed everything. He cared about his daughter. But what he does not know is that it was she who spread fear.

Demons happy of their victories for have devastated many cities, went put Arika into an empty, dark corner, and go out of his body some time. Error! It was a terrible mistake that demons had committed. Arika regained consciousness and went away in turn. In the devastated streets, she came to see people passing by to ask what had happened. But each of these people fled, screaming, then yet others ... Arika did not know that it was she who had caused all this. Not understanding what was happening, she stopped and thought for a moment. But not for long. The demons returned to his body. Arika understood at once what had happened. She resisted, mentally, to the invasion of his mind by demons, his voice of his 5 years. Somehow, Arika kept his soul, his spirit inside her body, but the demons were there too. Arika again became her, but his evil thoughts, sadistic and destructive remained. Since Arika was distant, and desires to kill returned slightly. She went took refuge in Kouma, hoping to find his father. She found Hyoma, she did not recognize, but Hyoma had recognized Arika. Surprised to see her, he ran to her and took her in his arms. Hyoma and Gingka had cried a lot during the disappearance of Arika. She was obliged to tell him everything. Hyoma brought her back, where she should be. With his father.

Ryo did not know what happened to him, when he came to his daughter arrive in the boy's arms. He took it in turn, in his arms and wept. cry by joy, but also fear.

Lorsqu'Arika returned, she was 13 years old. Was shortly after Gingka travel again in the world, after the Beyblade World Championships. Gingka was not aware that his sister had returned. He had forgotten her since ...

_Flashback :_

Ariki ! Ariki !  
Gingka and his sister were playing in the streets of Kouma.

Stop calling me as that! I prefer Arika.  
-But it's pretty, Ariki it's a nickname.  
-I do not like nicknames, it's as I call you Gingki.  
-Okay ...

…

Ariki ! You does not have me !  
-Gingkaaaaa!

_End of flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, neither Gingka, Ryo, Hikaru or others characters, but I own Arika.**

On the snowy Hill, white does not dominate. The colours of people who are on it adorn the white of the snow. Snow falls again and again, the sky is black, decorated with stars and constellations.

The laughter of others laughing Gingka also. Arika does not laugh. It is not the kind to laugh. After a few moments when Arika out a knife from his belt, she sided it, feeling observed.

Kyoya, do not laugh either, he observes Arika. It is much like Gingka in the face. How can it be a year older? But to his style, Arika was rather in the dark, its mid-long, red hair glisten in the Sun, she wears a black band, with the sign of balance. No Pegasus? Non. Arika does not like the Pegasus and is balance. His golden eyes reflect the glow of the stars. Blood flows out. His piercing eyes noticing every detail. His dark eyes shakes those viewing it.  
It has a high Brown sleeveless, his arms are covered with bandages and dressings. She has a bandage on cheek. It has a black "army" pants, Brown boots and a belt containing a launcher, a spinner and other bags, but only Arika knows what there is inside these bags.

When the laughs end, explanations are necessary.

-It's been long, Ariki...  
-A-R-I-K-A! Your brain is still empty than before.  
-Arika. Since when are you back?  
-You will remember when I left? It is more important than my first name?  
-Arika!  
-Calm, I came back a month ago.  
-A month? How you doing to find papa?  
-At first, I thought that you were still to Kouma, you and dad. But I have not found you, it's Hyoma who took back me to the WBBA...  
-Ariki...  
-What? And it's Arika!  
-Why you have gone...  
-… I did not want to gone...  
-Arika...  
-…

A long silence was. Yu coughing a few moments. Hum, hum... It was not the right time...  
-You do not want to return? It must be late. Said Gingka.  
-I think I will go also. Said Kyoya.

Each person goes, except Gingka, Madoka and Arika.

-I return to the WBBA. Said Arika.  
-you do not want to come with us to Kouma ?  
-No, people would have scared me.  
-Everyone knows you, Ari... ka. Everyone knows who you are.  
-Wrong, nobody knows who I am, who I was or who I will be. They back seeing me. No one will recognize me.  
- But why?  
-Why? Why is it always you ask me questions?  
-Ariki...  
-Not! No, no... don't want come to the WBBA with me?  
-Hyoma and Hokuto await us. You have to not want to see them?  
-Si... I come with you. Madoka, you can call Hikaru with your computer to tell him that I stay with you?  
-D' agreement.

After a brief discussion between Hikaru and Madoka about Arika, they went to Kouma.

It is true that Arika was a strange girl. "Nobody know who I am, who I was or who I will be." What did mean by that? She was born in Kouma, why such statements? Mysterious and reserved, Arika do not easily reveal answers to the questions of his brother.

Once at Kouma, Arika advances slowly. For fear of being seen. View of that?

-Arika, so what are you doing?  
-Nothing Gingka, where is Hyoma?  
-Home, you remains sleep, eh?  
-Yes...

Gingka knocks on the door of Hyoma. Hyoma it opened.

-Gingka! How are you?  
-Well, very well. Answered Gingka.  
-Arika? You are come you also.  
-Yes, I didn't have the time to return to the WBBA.  
-Ariki... Gingka viewing the crosswind. Arika launches him a black look. Once more, Gingka backward by fear, and falls.

They come inside, Madoka sees Hokuto which he jumps on it. All settled around a table, except Arika who asks to remain standing.

-So Gingka, how it passed the Championship? Request Hyoma.  
-Well, very well! There are...  
They begin a discussion, long, long, long...

Arika has no desire to participate in all this. Standing before the window, Arika observed landscape. There's nothing to do. Apart from the snow.

She falls, ever. She does still not stopped.

Eyes glued to the sky, Arika think she think so hard. She Lose control...

Hyoma noticed that something won't.  
-Arika? Arika you okay?

No answer, Arika, locked in his thoughts, forget what surrounds it. She forgets, she no longer thinks.

-Arika? Hyoma is concerned.

After a few moments, Arika turned, head down. Blood flowed out. She raised his head suddenly, showing a bloody face, eyes, great open and horrified. With a bond, Gingka and others falls.

The demons consumed it once, but now, they go out...

_Flashback :_

It was one morning like any other, Ryo came to wake her daughter.

-Arika, it is time of... Arika?  
Not finding her daughter, Ryo was concerned.

-Gingka! Know - you or is your sister?  
-No, she slept normally.  
-It is no longer there!  
-What?

A strong panic settled in the village. Where was Arika? Was she okay?  
On a hill near Kouma, Hyoma and gingka sit next to a tree.

-Arika miss me... Hyoma said.  
-I know, She will return… said Gingka.  
-No, she will not return...  
-Either positive, Hyoma, Arika will return...  
-Non...

Hyoma began to cry. Gingka also.

And, indeed, Arika never returned.

_End of Flashback _


End file.
